Breakfast Is So Dirty
by Bunnie06
Summary: Draco gets caught up in Ron at breakfast.


Draco couldn't take his eye off of Ronald Weasley as he ate his breakfast. He couldn't pull his eyes away as his hard on bumped against the table so hard his housemates looked at him. Ron sunk his teeth into a juicy peach and Draco groaned softly. The red head licked his lips before sending his tongue over the flesh of the fruit and sucking on a piece. Draco felt the room get warm and drunk his goblet of juice in one gulp. He turned back to Ron to find him looking curiously at him as he sucked the peach. He wasn't glaring so Draco continued to look into the other boy's eyes. Ron put the peach down licking his lips and picked up a sausage. Draco blushed and it grew as Ron sucked the tip. He watched the red head's face as it showed shock, happiness, and then curiousness like before. Draco watched the continuous licking and sucking of the sausage getting more heated as it went on. He felt him cum as Ron's tongue went around the sausage real fast he could tell the red head knew because he bit down on the sausage viciously causing him to gasp. Draco's mouth hung open in shock at how mean Ron had been before he whispered a drying spell and got up. He walked over to the smirking Gryffindor and as he opened his mouth shoved his tongue down his throat. Draco sent his hand to the crotch of Ron's pants as he started to respond and smirked. It didn't take him long to get the red head hard and when he did Ron tried to pull back. Draco snickered and kissed him harder telling the other that he was going to cum. Ten minutes later Ron was shaking against him whimpering in pleasure as he cummed against the fabric of his pants.

"I wonder what other talent you can do with your tongue." Draco smirked removing his hand.

"I'd show you, but teachers are around." Ron said quietly.

"How about in my room, you won't find any teachers in there." Draco suggested and to his surprise Ron got up. "Now?"

"Do you not want to?" Ron asked blushing.

"No, now is good." Draco said taking Ron's hand.

He watched Ron say good bye to Harry and Hermione, who were staring at him in shock, before dragging him out of the Great Hall.

"Did they know before?" Draco asked as he slowed down when they got down to the dungeons.

"Yeah," Ron said biting his lip. "I kissed Harry once when I was confused and I told Hermione when I broke it off."

"I've always known about myself and I'm pretty sure the rest of my family does too because I can't hind things that well." Draco said walking around a corner.

"I never knew you liked me." Ron said and Draco snickered.

"You're just thick." Draco said and Ron glared at him. "Well, you are. Your friends could tell and they told me not to even think about it."

Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"You have a nice, strong, manly body." Draco commented as he walked over to his house portrait. "I love bunnies and little ponies too."

The portrait swung open glaring at Ron as he did so.

"Gryffindor filth," it muttered right before it closed.

"That's the password?" Ron asked snickering.

"Guest password," Draco corrected.

Draco led Ron up to the 7th year boys' dorm and over to his bed. He sat down and patted a spot next to him which Ron took. They both moved towards each other and leaned in. Their lips were almost toughing when the door burst open and Blaise, Draco's best friend, came in.

"Why didn't you tell me he was the one you wanted to hook up with? Or you, Ron, I mean we've been friends for ages? " Blaise asked in a panting laugh. "I could've gotten you two together years ago."

"Blaise," Draco groaned closing his eyes. "We're busy."

"Uh, yeah. Can you come in an hour?" Ron asked in a small voice.

"Yeah," Blaise said before he left laughing.

"An hour?" Draco said looking at Ron, who blushed.

Draco smiled and leaned forward putting his mouth to the red heads.

Draco felt Ron remove his robe and then undo the buttons to his shirt. The sticky hands went over his muscles and chest. He groaned as the red head's thumbs rub his nipples getting them hard. Draco fell backwards onto the bed after kicking off his shoes and pulled his mouth from Ron's.

"Gods you're a great kisser." Draco panted taking his shirt out of his pants and off.

"Shh, I thought I was down here to show you some thing." Ron smiled taking off his shirt with Draco's help.

Draco nodded and Ron started to kiss his neck.

He was bitten and groaned, moving his hands up and down the other boy's back. Ron moved down his body, licking and sucking, until Draco literally couldn't see. He groped at Ron's head as he felt him undo his belt and pants and sent his hands threw his hair. Tossing his head back Draco let this groan of pure pleasure as Ron kissed the spot where the waist band to his boxers was.

"Ron," Draco groaned feeling as though his was about to release his juices.

Ron pulled off the clothes and blew at the tip of Draco's hard penis. Draco shuttered and felt his hips buck forward as Ron put him in his mouth. Ron tortured him by building him up to his peek and then moving up and kissing his lips. Finally after the fifth time Draco was allowed to cum, which he did shaking really hard and screaming so loud he was pretty sure people could hear him from the top of the castle.

"Ron," Draco panted releasing the last of his release into the red head's mouth.

Draco eyes were aloud to see again, now that his pleasure level was slowly going down. He looked down and saw Ron sucking the tip of his penis and smiled.

"Next time I want you to do something for me." Ron said as he laid on top of Draco seconds later.

"Will do," Draco smiled pulling Ron into a kiss, tasting his juices and the taste of Ron's glorious mouth. "Ron, will you snuggle with me?"

Ron nodded and they curled up together after he was undressed.

THE END


End file.
